Witch Doctor
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: "A single spell could change one's life..." Yeah, right. Only idiots would actually believe that load of bull. But let's change that into a smart, desperate Uchiha who wants a certain blond... Well, guess again. SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I claim to disclaim I was caught claiming that I own Masashi's works for in fact I was actually disclaiming what I really don't claim. ;) Hehe, try saying that. Tongue-twister and mind-fucker little tease.**  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Pairings: SasuNaru****  
**

**Warning: **May cause severe green-mindedness. Highly contagious, my dears. ;) Look at what it's done to me.

**Special thanks to All my Faithful Reviewers out there! You guys rock! And especially to the ones who recently reviewed on my "Cheating" and "Next Life: Chapter 8" - **TheOrangeStar802, Slyyfoxx, KyouyaxCloud, NaruSasuNarufan, StormyNight98, LovegoodH, Stately Demented, skyglazingMaro, Catier, DrWatson636, nowherekids, ainman8755, catthegreat, tyrant2love, Candlelight Kiss, hope, Hikaru'ttebayo, Shining-Dreamer, ukkychan, HappyBLUEroses69, AlienStalker28, cleo21, , therezwaffleinem, Yumiko, Shinichi Saito, Mizuki Inuzuka, xSasuNaru3x, Teppen, DudeYBL, Katherine5683, pervyprincess, Release Me, xXDeadlyShadowsXx, yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever, Atomic-Diamonds-Afterimage, Celestialfae, Imaginativequeen101, isis-yolly, Antara501

* * *

**Witch Doctor**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Have you ever had those moments when you're the epitome of everyone's desire and envy? That you feel their heated stares and glares alike when you walk through crowds of people you don't even give a shit about? Your alluring charms serenading thousands of people, and even causing some to wish you were never even born? How could you explain that this "charm" of yours, one day, suddenly disappeared? And that that certain charm was indeed your "good luck" which happened to be with you for as long as you could recall, and it also happened to be stolen from you through a kiss? Not just any kiss – a kiss from your true love.

Crazy, right? I bet that a certain Uchiha would simply laugh at this or rather; he'd scoff at this idiocy, although Fate's wheel is continuously turning for those who are lucky and not. After all, blessings don't always determine our destiny.

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi called to attention his brother's straying one, "Were you listening?"

"Hn."

Itachi nonchalantly brushed that off. He looked at his board members and knew that none would dare raise the issue as to why the youngest Uchiha was distracted during a meeting. He also knew no one would question his dismissal of this blatant indifference. He glanced at his younger brother who was looking determinedly at his certain blond-haired employee. Again, he knew what his brother would do right after the meeting was done, and inwardly sighed.

This was going to be horrible.

"You're all dismissed." Itachi said, watching everyone rise and leave, but his focus was only for his newly-acquired assistant fleeing to his side and his brother chasing after him. This was getting absurdly redundant, and it's only been a _week._

"Naruto-kun, what can I do for you?" Subconsciously, he wondered how many times he'd asked that.

Naruto stopped and smiled, asking with enthusiasm, "Is there anything you need to be done, sir?"

From Itachi's view it looked and _sounded _weary, and he knew who was the main culprit of this. That was the same source of Naruto's exact burden. He mentally groaned, "No, you—"

"Yes, he does." Sasuke interceded, glaring at Itachi to say otherwise as he settled behind the blond.

Itachi was tempted to roll his eyes, "And what, pray tell, is it that _I _want him to do, dear brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "He's supposed to hand over his report."

Itachi glanced from Naruto's suddenly stiff form to his brother's threatening one, before sending his eyes heavenward as if asking for a divine intervention. He sighed, already feeling the oncoming migraine he would get. "Sasuke, we've been through this already. You can't ask Naruto-kun to especially leave his home on weekends."

"I was telling him to send it through mail."

"You can't ask him to send it through mail because it might get lost." Itachi knew what Sasuke would say next from the opening of his lips, and seriously did _not_ want to hear it. "No, you can't get his address just to go to his home and retrieve it."

Sasuke closed his mouth shut, fuming before opening it again.

"And no, not even if it was _very_ important," Itachi sighed, looking from Naruto's elated eyes to Sasuke's chilling glare. "Is that all?"

"He still needs to report to me, _personally._" Sasuke hissed, but Itachi knew his anger was reserved for him.

"Well, little brother, I'm afraid he's not obliged to do that because he is _my _employee, not yours."

"He's under the Uchiha corporations, Itachi, meaning he's mine, too."

"But father didn't leave him under your wing now, did he?" Itachi retaliated, and from Sasuke's balled fists, he knew that the discussion was finally over. He looked at the blond, "You're free to go, have a nice weekend."

Naruto bowed, appearing diplomatic when he sent his goodbyes to both Uchihas, but Itachi could tell the blond's obvious relief in his eyes. As soon as Naruto left the room, Sasuke's heated stare to the blond fell on him with chilling difference. Itachi didn't want to be held any longer from his loving bed, but he knew that his brother was going to be that one person who would hold him away from that if ignored. "Why do you torture him so much?"

Sasuke scowled, "I'm _not_ torturing him. You know that he's the only one I've liked, even before high school, so stop ruining it."

"You know your abuse of power is only pushing him away, so I'm not even 'ruining' it. That's not how courting works, Sasuke." Itachi tiredly answered, going to his office to retrieve his things, and knew Sasuke would follow, even though he prayed he wouldn't. "He's not going to even like you at this rate."

"He's going to fall in love with me."

Itachi scoffed, reaching for his door, "Hn, and when?"

"Eventually," Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi couldn't help rolling his eyes now when no one could see him doing it and at the ridiculously naïve answer. He reached for his suitcase, knowing that his next few words were harsh, but it was still better than leaving his brother in the dark. "Sasuke, I don't see that coming. The only way I could see you making him your lover, is the day you would go to a witch doctor, get a spell and magically _make_ him fall in love with you."

Itachi turned, ready to take on his brother's lashing anger, get it over with and give his advice to finally go home, but stopped. He knew inside that Sasuke was really serious on the blond. Hell, he'd never seen him _like_ anyone, much less when he practically confessed that he loved the blond enough to make him fall for him in return. He also knew that his little brother was worried with his non-existent development of "courting" methods, because if he wasn't, he wouldn't even tell it to him.

Itachi knew at least that much, but when he looked into his younger brother's eyes at that moment. He realized how wrong he was. From the glow of determination and an idea brewing in his younger brother's mind, he also noticed another thing — That he, Itachi Uchiha, had said something that he would seriously regret.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't worried...

He was desperate.

God, help him.

* * *

**[A/N: **The story was inspired from when I re-watched with my baby cousin "Alvin and the Chipmunks" and saw "Witch Doctor", that's when I noticed its lyrics and on the spot thought of the story. :D See that pretty button and that box? Yes, underneath. Oh, of course I would love you to review! How did you know?! Favorites? You shouldn't have! You're so awesome! XD** Please Review and Comment! ^_^]**


	2. Chapter 1: Stupid Spells

**[A/N: **Wow, this must be my first story I've updated after less than a week! O.O A miracle... but let's just hope it lasts, ne? ;) Hope you like it!**]**

* * *

**Witch Doctor**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Stupid Spells  
_**

"Are you sure it's authentic?"

Another voice answered, "Positive, sir."

"It better be or else your ass is going to get fi—"

"Little brother, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." Itachi called from the entrance of his office.

Sasuke glared at him, "I'll call back." He said and dropped his phone, turning his chair to fully look at his older replica. Damn, he hated it when people always compared him to his brother. "Can't you see I'm busy, Itachi?"

"Hn, with what? Hopefully not drugs, but I'd rather that was the case than what I'm betting on."

Sasuke deemed he didn't deserve a response, because he knew that Itachi would simply discourage him like what he'd been doing during the duration of his search, and it was really getting under his skin. He hoped that ignoring him would send him the message to leave him alone already.

"Please tell me you're not taking up my advice _literally."_

"You're the one who suggested it," Sasuke snapped. Hell, his brother was really turning out to be like their mother when it came to reprimanding. It was annoying, but not like he could ever say that to her, at least he could snap at Itachi when he did it. "Stop bitching about it and mind your own business."

Itachi sighed as he closed the door, "That was an analogy, Sasuke. I didn't imagine you would be desperate enough to do that."

"I'm _not_ _desperate._"

"Yeah, and you're not going to the witch doctor to solve your love problems."

"It's_ not_ a problem." Sasuke hissed, watching Itachi shake his head and finally leave the room once more as he heard him call out.

"Keep telling that, otouto."

Sasuke was tempted to throw a paper holder towards Itachi's way, but he knew that it wouldn't have reached him when he was sliding the door closed at that moment. He fumed in silence and stood up, unable to sit still any longer. He might as well check out the place where his secretary mentioned after days of searching. Honestly, how hard was it to find a witch doctor in a city as large and as modern as theirs?

It was damn hard.

That was Sasuke's conclusion when they've been walking on foot, on _foot!_ For the damn witch doctor's place which was at the end of some narrow, dirty alleyway that was at the opposite side of town of their house and workplace, not to mention it was nearly at the end of the city.

Meaning only one thing: Sasuke Uchiha was beyond pissed.

"Are you sure this is the fucking place, Shino?" Sasuke's curt demand sliced through the air. Scanning the small vicinity, he knew it was cramped, but there should at least be _one_ living soul in the area. But so far, since they've started on foot, they haven't even seen anyone, and that had been a _long_ time.

What the hell is wrong with this place?

"Hai, I'm positive," Shino answered, fixing his sunglasses.

Sasuke didn't want to sound like a sulky child, but under the blazing heat of the sun, the winding alley of the deserted abyss, and the unnerving silence of the town, even he could tell it was not right. He glanced at Shino's passive face. He would've questioned the ulterior motive of a person if it wasn't Shino who was saying it was authentic. He'd been his secretary since he'd been assigned to him and not once did he make an error. That alone is something commendable, but it didn't mean he trusted him, he at least showed some respect to what's due.

"We're here, sir."

Sasuke looked at the shady and dark place, taking in the surroundings of the small building that was against the light. No wonder they took a long time to reach it. It was at the deepest dead end to reach what they were looking for. He sighed, but that didn't explain why the whole place looked close to desertion. Then again, wondering about it to himself wouldn't get him any answers. "Why haven't we seen anyone yet?"

"It was rumored that this part of town was cursed."

Sasuke heard Shino explain, watching him stare at the dingy building before them that had a sign of 'Witch Doctor' in crusted and curled letters that somehow looked eerily twisted. Its entrance door wasn't any better when there were two handles shaped with smiling skulls, and the door itself looked like the paint appeared to be decades old, holding a small faded sign of 'open' and 'you may enter'. There were even violet and green vines everywhere hanging on the building, but that wasn't what gave its spook. It was the fact that these vines were only clinging to this building, leaving the other buildings beside it practically untouched.

Sasuke knew that if they came there they would've either lost their way or found their way, but they would've definitely thought over about entering a shady place such as this.

No, that wasn't right.

He looked back at the long winding street they came from, before glancing back. If one looked carefully enough, there were two lamps at each side of the door in case it got dark, and they wouldn't get lost due to the other fact that there was only one path they'd followed earlier. It was long and confusing, but there weren't any connecting paths as if it was specifically made to lead them to the dead end, meaning in time they'd have reached the place without any light except for the strange building.

"So, what now?"

Sasuke ignored Shino for a moment, before retorting, "Of course we enter," He grunted, thinking that was a stupid question. He didn't miss work, travelled miles away, and walked under the sun that only God knows how long just to call it a day. There was just something bothering him that stopped him from entering the building and getting it over with. "Before that, what was the reason this town was cursed?"

Shino shifted his sunglasses towards the sign and replied, "I think it's obvious."

Sasuke smirked. Yes, the answer was enough to imply that the people who left had reason enough to abandon the area due to this mysterious entity. "Let's go."

Sasuke was the first one to enter, his eyes adjusting to the poor lighting inside. Despite the heat outside, it was exceptionally cold in the room. He walked carefully, taking in the sight of large intricate cloths hanging on the room. Again, he didn't expect it to be large when it looked small from the outside. He kept walking, avoiding some cloths that were in his way and finally reaching a large scarlet curtain that were closed. Before he could even lift it, a voice called out from beyond.

"Enter."

Sasuke wasn't particularly disturbed by the timing, but it was the voice that did. He opened the heavy curtains and narrowed his eyes on the person with a cloak on sitting in front of a circular table. He watched him indicate to take a seat. His eyes landed next to the one seat in front of him.

"Your friend may sit and wait outside."

"Stay outside," Sasuke nodded to Shino, pulling the curtains back to its place and sitting in front of the person.

"I know what you came for." The person said with ease, "But it's not something money could buy."

"Then what do you want as a bargain?" Sasuke sniped, he wasn't here to waste his time. He went to this godforsaken place to get what he wanted, and he was _going_ to get it.

"As I've said, it's not something you could buy."

"Look, I'm here for a potion, a spell, or something, and if you're not capable of giving that then I'm leaving." Sasuke couldn't wait any longer and stood up, ready to leave. He'd ditched one day of work for this, he knew he shouldn't have gone to this one first. Maybe there would be others…

"Are you prepared for the consequence?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking back and grounding himself, "Yes."

Seconds passed by and the person with the cloak didn't say anything. Sasuke waited, his patience really running low, and snapped, "Well? Aren't you supposed to help me?"

The exasperated sigh of the other one incensed the Uchiha. "I couldn't help you if you don't tell me exactly what you came for, would I?"

Sasuke was close to pummeling the son of a bitch, sitting down and trying to calm himself, replying between teeth, "I thought you said you already knew the fucking reason."

"I said I know _what_ you came for, not _why."_

Sasuke bottled the words he was about to lash. God, this man was infuriating. There was no logic to knock into him like a person smashing to a wall. He shouldn't stoop to his level. "I came here because I want something that could make a person fall in love."

"Wow, no reserve at all in answering that one." He whistled.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Hmm… Since you've said it like that, then I guess you're fine with using a spell rather than a potion, since it's faster, but there wasn't anyone who wanted to use this spell. Would you rather have the potion—"

"Give me the spell."

"Well then, all that's left is the consequence." The person got a paper and pen from the old bookshelf behind him and scribbled out something. "Here's your spell. Don't read this aloud to anyone, but that person. Don't even practice saying it out loud. The spell triggers after a night's sleep."

"This is it?" Sasuke cautiously reached for the small paper and read the words, his eye twitching. No wonder no one wanted to use the spell. He sighed, if he wanted it done, he wanted it fast. His eyes looked suspiciously at the cloaked man, "You sure if I say this it will make him fall in love?"

The man laughed and settled, "Trust me, it will do the trick."

Sasuke nodded, "What's the payment?"

"None yet, not until you think the spell is of satisfaction. But," the voice dropped low, "if you do not return with the compensation, I _will_ know."

Sasuke inwardly agreed about the deal. He wanted proof that the spell worked before he paid. He didn't want to be tricked by a phony spell. He glanced at the cloaked man, this just further convinced him that it must work so that the man could earn his pay. "What should I pay you with?"

"Yes, the payment…" His hands twined together, his elbows resting on the table, a small smirk appeared on his lips, "You'll know when you're supposed to."

"Hn…" Sasuke raised the curtains when he heard his words, the cloth closing just in time to see the mysterious man wave at him.

"As for the consequence, Uchiha, may Fate's luck guide your way to your dreams…"

Sasuke raised a brow at this and left, pulling the red curtain behind him. Shaking his head at the man's words, that was damn sappy if he thought it was a good tagline for his business. He reached Shino who actually looked worried upon seeing him.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Sasuke slightly faltered on his steps. He never counted Shino to be a worry-wart. "Of course, I am. It's barely been half an hour, what could happen?" His question was apparently a statement, but Shino didn't seem to notice that when he continued to address that topic, further inciting the Uchiha's irritation.

"Sir, it's almost sundown."

"What?" Sasuke asked incredulously, he'd been there even _less_ than thirty minutes and they've arrived there nearly to three in the afternoon. How could it be remotely close to sundown?

"You've been there for hours." Shino shifted when Sasuke stopped and glared at him, "I tried reaching you on the phone, but there's no signal."

"Is this some _joke?"_ Sasuke bit out, not finding it the least bit amusing. First, Shino claimed he'd been there for hours, then he said he _couldn't reach him?_ He snorted at the idiocy, "Why didn't you just enter the room?"

"I couldn't."

Sasuke was edging to being more than pissed, finally seeing the door where they entered. "What do you mean you _couldn't?_ You just flip the goddamn curtains and you're there. You could practically hear us talking from the other side."

"But… there wasn't anyone inside."

Sasuke's hand froze on the knob. His eyes directed at Shino and stared at him, his voice oozing with exasperation, "Maybe that's because you're wearing _sunglasses_ in a building."

Sasuke could see from Shino's demeanor that he wanted to explain himself, but didn't give him a chance to do so, and finally turn the peculiar doorknobs to leave the building. As soon as he stepped foot outside the building, he froze. He couldn't believe his eyes, yet it was undeniable — The sun was setting.

"What the hell…?"

* * *

_"Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned to find Itachi's exasperated gaze, his eyes taking in the squirming employees on their seats.

"Were you listening?"

"Hn," He replied, suddenly feeling like he'd experienced a sense of déjà vu. Woah, damn weird. He shook it away, looking back at Naruto's form and formulating a plan for his spell. He took in the blond's slightly baggy clothing with faded colors, wondering why he put up with those clothing that didn't adorn him a bit. After all, he must be earning more than enough. He didn't approve of the blond's large glasses too, although it might be his preference not to buy any contacts and clothes.

Sasuke recalled that day he first saw Naruto, it was when he realized his physical attraction to him. It was on a rainy day when Itachi was also introduced to him. They were in the garden when the sudden downpour came, making them wet as they sheltered under the mansion. Naruto needed a change of clothes and the closest to his size were his, even though it was still considerably large.

Sasuke could tell, because when Naruto was changing, he accidentally opened the door and he saw the blond's tanned back as he pulled down the white shirt over his wet hair. His eyes trailed down, seeing his sweats hanging loosely on slim waist and dangerously dipping low to his shapely hips. He nearly groaned aloud from the erotic sight, but what stopped it was when he saw Naruto turn, his eyes opening wide with surprise. He looked younger without his glasses on, but that wasn't what stunned him, it was Naruto's sapphire eyes that stopped his breath.

"Meeting's adjourned."

Sasuke blinked away the memory and stood up, going to Naruto who was once more fleeing to Itachi's side. His eyes narrowed, quickening his steps and smirking at his stroke of luck when there were people blocking the blond's way to his goal. He grabbed his arm, successfully capturing him, "Naruto, I have something to tell you."

Naruto fixed his glasses, but Sasuke knew it was his tendency when he was nervous as he caught him glance towards Itachi. "Umm… I think your brother needs something from me."

"Oi, Itachi, do you need anything from Uzumaki?"

"None, you're both free to do as you please." Itachi waved, ignoring the both of them as he passed by to reach the door and leaving them alone.

Sasuke's lips twitched, fighting down the smile at the blond's apparent devastation as he continued to stare at the closed door. He was so cute. "So… about what I wanted to say."

Naruto shuffled away from Sasuke's intense stare, looking everywhere but at the Uchiha. "Y-Yeah, what is it?"

Sasuke reviewed the words in his head just in case he might get it wrong and make a laughing stock of himself in front of the blond. Fuck that, it better work. If this spell didn't work, he was going to skin that fake bastard alive. He took in a deep, shaky breath and pulled Naruto closer so that his lips were right at his ear, whispering so only he could hear, "Ooh to the eeh to the ooh ah ah, ooh to the eeh to the bala bala bing bing, ooh to the eeh to the ooh ah ah, to the king bala bala bing bing."

Naruto stiffened, and Sasuke thought that the spell must be starting to work until…

"Ano… What did you say? Are you making fun of me?" Naruto frowned, pulling away his arm from Sasuke's grip. "If you're just jerking around then go find someone else, teme."

Sasuke watched Naruto leave and slam the door behind him, still dumbstruck of what just happened. When his present situation finally sank in, he slammed his hand to the table and glared hard. This sick, twisted event was beyond embarrassing, beyond stupidity, beyond _humiliating!_ In one word, it could only be summarized in one.

"Fuck."

Sasuke let out the expletive like acid, feeling his whole body tremble from suppressed anger. That's it. He was skinning the damn fucker alive. _Slowly._

* * *

_'What should I do…?'_

Sasuke was really starting to loathe that question, but no matter how he disliked it, he knew that it was essential to the start of his day and the fix for his life with the blond. He glanced at his watch, seeing that he went in earlier than usual, but that was because he could barely get some shut-eye from the tension. What should he say to Naruto? How could he make it right again? If only he could turn back time and avoid that! Then he wouldn't have been in this goddamn mess.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Sasuke froze at the name, silently glad that he was in his office. He reached the door, unable to turn the knob. This was bad. Somehow, he was thinking that going to the damn poser first and skinning him for the damn spell was starting to appeal him more, despite the distance, than facing Naruto's disgust for him.

Sasuke groaned, this wasn't like him at all.

Suddenly there was a muffled commotion coming from outside, catching the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke hesitated for a moment until he opened it abruptly to end his torment.

He should've opened the door earlier.

Naruto was practically surrounded by men and women, his bright smile as always bright as the sun, but if it were any day like before, he wouldn't have gotten _that_ much attention. Sasuke could barely focus as he took in Naruto's new look. The first two buttons of his royal blue shirt revealed his smooth, tanned neck, his slacks were sleek and pitch black that emphasized his figure along with his glasses-less state, Sasuke was shocked.

Naruto looked extremely sexy.

"Sasuke," Naruto's call caused the small crowd around him to part to look at the Uchiha's expression from being exposed to the blond's radiant smile. It was clear it took _all_ of their breath away, much to the Uchiha's chagrin. "Let's go on a date now."

3, 2, 1…

"Huh?"

* * *

**[A/N: **The stupid spell worked! O.O UN-BE-LIEV-A-BLE! That must be what Sasuke's thinking, but is too stunned to even think about it. Hehe, Naru dressed hot for Sasuke and wants a date with him. What will happen next? Anyway, **Please Review and Comment! ^_^** Oh, and the number of chapters on this one is similar to "The Marriage", it's going to have 2 chapters, a prologue and an epilogue. Savor it!**]**


	3. Chapter 2: Damn Consequences

**[A/N: **Wow, you know my trivia for the day? What's the chapter title for this. :3 I kept thinking about it and that's mainly the reason why it took longer than expected for me to post this. Hehe, sorry bout that. :P Anyway, enjoy! ^o^**]**

* * *

**Witch Doctor**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

********

* * *

****

**_Chapter 2: Damn Consequences_**

Sasuke being totally blown away was a _complete_ understatement. Him being on said date on a weekday, again skipping a day of work that his brother would flip, was almost surreal. Every one of his office mates who'd seen that was not only surprised, but utterly speechless. They would've protested given a chance if they weren't so shocked by the events, and it was apparent everyone wanted to be in the Uchiha's shoes. He should've been ecstatic for this date.

How wrong he was.

Well, not exactly. Sasuke corrected, glancing at the blond next to him and making his chest swell with pride and want. It would've been perfect if not for one annoying detail. Once more, that mentioned _detail_ was proving to test his patience when another bloody one was staring.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Back off," Sasuke warned low with a fierce glare as they passed Naruto's admirers getting an eyeful of the sweet blond. More than anything, he just wanted to pull the blond to him and glare at anyone who dared glance at what was _his._ Unfortunately, he didn't have that right… yet.

Naruto looked up at him, smiling, "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head. For all Naruto's innocence, only the blond would be oblivious enough not to realize his appeal. It was potent enough to make even some people with dates turn. His mood slightly soured, he would never let any of those bastards touch even a single hair of him, not as long as he was there to make certain of that. He smirked at the thought of punching them, humoring himself to lift his mood. After all, he shouldn't waste his day.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's inquiring look, "It's nothing."

Throughout their whole date, anyone who knew Sasuke well would've said that the world was ending with how much the Uchiha had talked and nearly smiled, but you couldn't blame him. Sasuke noticed everything about Naruto and the more he took notice, the more Sasuke found to admire about the blond. And that wasn't even counting the physical pull.

Oddly enough they had quite a bit in common. They both liked the same genre of music, but Naruto liked metal too and Sasuke couldn't stand the stuff. He liked classical and Naruto couldn't stand _it. _They both played sports but had different favorite games to play, he liked soccer and tennis while Naruto was a diehard volleyball player. Lots of their favorite foods were the same, so it was easy to pick a place to eat at. They both loved to read, Naruto liked mysteries and erotic romance, Sasuke preferred a good historical biography. They even liked the same types of movies, although Naruto admitted to liking the occasional chick flick and the Uchiha wouldn't go thirty yards of one.

All in all the day was more than Sasuke had expected and before they knew it, it was night time. It was the first time he'd felt that the time flown by. He somehow wished it could've dragged on longer. He stole a glance at Naruto after he related one of his embarrassing moments of his childhood when the blond shared one of his.

Naruto's tinkling laughter reminded him of an angel's sweetness as harmonious as the chiming of bells. It was simply mesmerizing. He caught the Uchiha staring at him, making the Uchiha slightly flustered at the radiant smile he'd bestowed.

Sasuke looked away, focusing on the road once more before he crashed them somewhere because of his idiocy.

"I had a nice time," Naruto said, a smile in his voice when they've reached his condominium. "Thanks."

Sasuke could almost sigh with pleasure at that. Almost. He smirked though, "Me too, maybe we could have another one this weekend?"

Naruto was opening his door when the question was dropped, pausing for a second before looking up, "I'll think about it."

Sasuke blinked. 'I'll think about it'? What did that mean? Before he could delve into it deeper, he felt soft lips on his cheeks, rendering him speechless and stunned.

"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and closed the door.

Sasuke continued to stand there, feeling his cheek and feeling his chest bubble with delight. Damn, that felt good! He wanted to shout and yell, do some things he never even considered doing before, but what the hell. He climbed down the stairs quickly, wanting to share his excitement to his brother. Ha, in his face! His advice _did_ work! The spell _worked! _Now, Naruto was as good as his.

Sasuke slid into his car, turning his engine to start the air condition. He reached for his cell phone, scrolling it down and pressing call to Itachi's number. His eyes trailed to Naruto's building to his door, until his blood ran cold.

The phone on the other end clicked, _"You better have a good excuse for ditching work a _second_ time in a week, Sasuke."_

Sasuke couldn't think, couldn't speak and couldn't see anything, but a red-haired figure before Naruto's door.

_"Sasuke…?"_

Sasuke unconsciously hit the end button, dropping the phone. His blood drained and his heart plummeted to his stomach as sirens screeched in his head. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruto was hugging another man.

_"What the hell!"_ Sasuke thundered in the dark, cold building. He fiercely glared at the calm cloaked man and snarled, "I told you that I want him to fall in love with _me,_ not date everyone who likes him!"

"No, you told me you want him to fall in love."

"I just said that." Sasuke snapped, "Why isn't he in love with me yet?"

The man sighed, "You said you wanted a spell to make a person fall in love, but you didn't specify if his affections should be only for you."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke reined in the urge to throttle the man and sat down, rubbing his temples in circles. "Just give me a spell already."

The man took out a paper from his sleeves and handed it to Sasuke, making the Uchiha suspicious whether the man already knew that he was coming for it. Sasuke took the paper with slight hesitation and read it with his eyes.

"Same rules applied and, again, the consequences vary," the man said. His elbows on the table with his fingers entwined, he grinned, "May Fate's luck guide your way to your dreams."

Sasuke tersely nodded and left, leaving the room in a hurry. As soon as he left the building, a hand grabbed his wrist with a sharp tug.

"What were you doing in there?" Itachi asked with a smooth tone, but he only used that when he was severely pissed. Sasuke glanced at Shino who bowed his head in apology. Itachi must have followed them and being the older one of them, Shino had no choice. He felt Itachi's grip on him tighten. "This is the third time you've left work without a note at least to inform me of your whereabouts. Well, Sasuke?"

Sasuke jerked his hand away, "You're not my guardian."

"No, but I am your brother so don't tell me it's none of my business."

Sasuke saw Itachi's anger and knew that he shouldn't push him, but damn it. His urge to answer back was really at the tip of his tongue. He huffed, "I did your advice the other day."

"You went to a," Itachi sputtered with disbelief and looked at the building behind Sasuke, only then taking notice of the label. "You went to a _witch doctor_. What the hell, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had a feeling this would happen, that's why he never told his brother. Of course, voicing that out wouldn't help. "Let it go, Itachi. I don't have the time to amuse you."

"What you're doing isn't _amusing,_ Sasuke." Itachi scolded when the younger Uchiha walked past him and started towards his way back. He scowled, tracking him. "You're wasting your time on this. You should just court Naruto-kun properly. Even if this did work, it's underhanded."

"So? As long as I have him, then it's fine with me."

Itachi shook his head, "It's not like a business deal, you should know that. This is something that requires time and patience."

"I _am_ being patient," Sasuke retorted, seeing his car and looking back at his scowling brother. What was his problem anyway? It wasn't him chasing the blond. What would he know? He knew nothing how he wanted those blue eyes shine only for him to the point that it could bring him to his knees. Only he knew. He continued with a slight distress washing his tone, "It's just that he could leave, take off with someone else and before I know it, settled with someone I have no fucking clue. I don't want that!"

"Good God, I've raised a pessimist."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's comment, "You didn't even raise me and I'm not a pessimist. I'm realistic."

"Well, _realistic,_ I think you're contradicting yourself with how you're going about with Naruto. Spells? Witch craft? _Very _realistic." Itachi drawled, almost feeling Shino slightly fidget with nervousness from their banter. He couldn't fault the man. It was rare to find both Uchiha brothers in a disagreement and when they did, no doubt no one wanted to be in the middle or end of the crossfire. Poor man.

"Cut the name, Itachi, and the spell did work." Sasuke bit his tongue, originally not wanting his brother to know he'd already commenced his plan.

"Hn, so why did you even go back?"

"It needs some... adjustment." And that is why Sasuke didn't want to tell him. He mentally groaned. He wouldn't hear the end of it now that he knew the spell was somewhat 'faulty' the first time. He whispered, "I just don't want to lose him."

"I know," Itachi sighed. "But making him fall in love like that only makes his feelings for you the same as an illusion. Don't you think it's better for him to love you for who you are?"

"He will," Sasuke answered with conviction as he reached his car and opened it. He didn't want to think about it, since it was already too late for doubts once he's set his mind to it. After all, the end…

"The end always justifies the means."

Sasuke turned to Itachi with surprise at what he'd said.

Itachi slowly shook his head and sadly smiled, "That's not always the case, you know."

********

* * *

****

Sasuke disagreed.

He disagreed with most of what his brother had said.

How could Itachi know what he was feeling? He wasn't him. He doesn't know the pain of having the one you like constantly avoid you like the plague. It wasn't him who was hurting every time the blond showed disinterest upon him. He wasn't the one who was verging on giving up something he badly wanted, something he swore even his soul was screaming for. No, he wouldn't know.

Sasuke clutched the paper in his hand, feeling it crumple from inside his pocket as if holding onto a powerful crutch. This was the only way he could think of and he wasn't going to waste that chance.

After returning to his office, he'd belatedly realize that everyone had already gone home, which only meant that Naruto had also left. He wanted to postpone it, but then remembered the other possible competitions he could have already attained while he was away. He was repulsed to think that he even _has_ a competition, but with the blond now, it was likely he'd accumulated a number of admirers during his absence.

Sasuke scowled at the thought, not liking it one bit. He should think of this as an opportunity since no one was around the building. He could call him to come back and cast the new spell. He shouldn't prolong it any longer, especially when it took the whole night to work. He got his phone and slid to his contact list, reaching Naruto's number and pressing call. He took a deep breath and waited with bated breath for it to be answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, loving the tone of the blond even from the phone. How could he even consider of giving him up? "Could you go back to the office? I have something important to tell you."

_"Can't you tell it now?"_

Sasuke didn't think that far for an excuse. He just wanted him to be here _now._ "It's urgent."

_"Stop it… I'm on the phone."_

Sasuke heard Naruto's muffled voice, immediately making his blood run cold. Who was he with? Was he on another date with someone else? He clutched the phone harder, restraining his anger, "Naruto, are you coming or not?"

_"Sasuke, you see, I'm kinda with someone at the moment so…"_

Sasuke could see red, his phone in danger of being replaced for a new one. He growled, "Naruto, I don't care who you're _with,_ get over here _right now."_

_"…"_

"Naruto!" Sasuke rarely yelled, but damn if the situation could make him want to hunt down a blond and kill the fucker he's with.

_"Fine! I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Sasuke heard the phone click and snapped his phone shut, shoving it inside his pocket. As soon as Naruto was his, he would make sure that anyone who dared to court him think twice of their actions. Just then he imagined a faceless man encircle Naruto's slim waist. He felt the ugly head of the green monster popping out of his chest that could nearly drive him insane, thinking that maybe driving out to meet the blond was a good idea, along with killing the bastard.

Sasuke groaned at his turmoil thoughts and emotions, taking a seat on his chair and leaning down his head on the cool desk. Hell, jealousy's a bitch.

He looked at his watch and sighed when only two minutes has passed. Time was a mean bitch, too.

Sasuke felt his phone rang, and for the first time, he felt it well-appreciated, especially now. "Hn."

_"Well, Uchiha-dono, good evening to you, too."_

He took back what he said. He narrowed his eyes at the unknown number and the suspiciously familiar voice. "How did you get my number?"

_"I can make spells, but I can't know a person's number? I'm insulted." _The voice from the other line feigned hurt, _"I take that you haven't used your spell yet."_

Sasuke scowled, sitting upright. He had a point. "What do you want?"

_"Ah… You see I'm here to take my compensation to the spell." _ He heard a chuckle from the other line, making him suspicious.

"I thought we've agreed that it comes _after _the spell."

_"True, I didn't say I was going to collect everything now, you'll just need to pay the consequences first before the second spell could activate. That's all."_

Sasuke became puzzled at the man's words, "Wait, what do you mean by 'first'? I thought I only pay once."

_"You seem to have misinterpreted my words, Uchiha-dono. I mentioned you that there was a price to pay for the spell, and a consequence for it to work."_

"Explain."

_"You see, with your first spell, you haven't paid for it, since it wasn't what you've desired, but the consequence was minimal because you didn't exactly make that person direct his affections to anyone, although that is a different matter with the second one…" _There was a long pause in between, until Sasuke heard a sigh. _"The consequence with the second spell varies from each person, unlike the first and as for the fee for the spell, I'd like to have a trip out of town with my partner if you don't mind."_

"Hn, how much does one trip costs?" Sasuke asked, bringing out a checkbook and a pen. He could send it to Shino in the morning to send it to the Witch Doctor's address.

_"That won't be necessary, I've taken the exact amount from your bank account. I'm just here to let you know my thanks for your patronage."_

_'Why am I not surprised?'_ Sasuke thought, because what's the big deal to witch doctor to know one's name, cellphone and bank account when he could create authentic spells? "Hn, I see then."

_"Well, that's all. Send your regards to your little lover for me."_

The line went dead. Sasuke shook his head, he never mentioned that he was going to meet Naruto to him also. He leaned back against his chair, wondering what possible consequence he was about to pay if he were to do the spell. It would most likely be equivalent to its intensity. He could even be hated by Naruto if he ever found out.

Just then Naruto entered the office, his clothing disheveled and his breathing ragged as if he'd rushed to get there. In short, it stunned the Uchiha.

"Teme, this better be important." Naruto growled when Sasuke stood up and walked towards him.

Sasuke just stared at the blond, knowing that he would be uncomfortable by this, but didn't stop. He didn't care if he was doing the wrong thing or that he might be hated if the blond ever finds out. He stopped in front of Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke pulled Naruto in a hug, breathing down his sweet scent and feeling his warmth exude through his skin. He bent down to whisper the spell, but before he could, he needed to clarify one thing to himself and to Naruto. His hold tightened and whispered so softly only Naruto could've heard its desperate yearning underneath.

"I'll never let you go."

* * *

**[A/N: **Wahh..! What do you think will happen next? What's the consequence? Stay tuned to the Epilogue!** Please Review and Comment! ^_^** Oh, and just wanted to share that **"Perfect Lover"** has a revised version in wattpad. Now it has more scenes that you DON'T want to miss, and also 1st POV (Sasuke's POV) that could make your heart roaring thunder! It's formatted to be guyxgirl now, but Sasuke and Naruto's features and characteristics are basically the same, it's just the gender that changed along with their names. :) Check it out and support me by liking it! For more details, go to my profile and get the link.]


End file.
